shutuplittlemanthecompleterecordingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Open Your Fuckin' Gibs One More Time (Vol. 1 Track 4)
Peter: Shut up!! Tony: You talk in a natural tone'a voice! You don't have to talk to everybody in these fuckin' apartments, Godammit. Peter: That is what I've said Tony: You talk in a natural tone'a voice! Peter: '''Alright. '''Tony: That's what I said. Peter: '''Okay. '''Tony: '''Get that fuckin' hollerin'- I'm gonna... '''Peter: I will and I've got to Tony... Tony: I know you will, I know you will! Peter: I've got, I've got to tell him to quit it. Tony: I know you will! You listen... makes a sound as if he's been struck Tony: I hear you on the street, Ray you too. God damn you wake up. You talk in a normal tone of voice in this house, everybody talk in a normal tone of voice, like me. Keep up that fuckin' hollerin', I'm gonna kill you. ? there hollerin', what the fuck does that prove? You better get up and unintelligible. I hear you when I come in the fucking gate down there, unintelligible but If I gotta quiet you down I will. unintelligible, but I'm gonna beat some motherfuckin' ass... both of you! This is bullshit... I'm tired of it... I'm fed up with it, and I'll not listen to it. And don't open your fuckin' gibs one more time, if you do I'll smash ya. is unintelligible You don't got no respect for no one else? You don't got no respect for, for yourself? You ain't got no respect for your neighbours? You ain't got no respect for me? You gotta holler to where they hear you in the next fuckin' block? My God I can hear you when I come in the fuckin' gate down there. For Christ's sake! Be a human being my God! Don't be a fuckin' animal! You gonna be an animal ?... My God! Don't be a fuckin' animal. Peter: Nobody else said that, you said that! and Tony mumble incoherently Ray: What I've tried to do, what I've tried to do is, is.... Tony: Well God damn I'm a man! Peter: Tony and Ray, all of us, even Peter here we're all men, except you tell me that I'm a dirty piece of shit I'm not a man. Ray: I've never done that, in, [ any-thing] Peter: You told, you told the police today. Ray: You're damn right, but I never said that Tony said that, I said I said it. Peter: I know you say it, and you're the one that's causing the problem. Ray: OK, OK but, but I never- Peter: You've gotta stop it, and so I'm screeching and I shouldn't be screeching, now God dammit! You've gotta quit telling me that I'm no good- Ray: (slurred) But I understand that... Peter: Wait a minute! You've gotta quit telling me that I'm no good, and you've gotta quit telling Tony that he's no good. Ray: OK but I'm saying that I never said that Tony said that. God dammit I said that! I never ? Peter: I know but you tell both Tony and me that both of us are no good. Ray: OK, You're right I, I, I do.. jump on you. But God dammit I never said- Peter: But you're the one causing the problem. Ray: But I never said he said that shit, when I said that ? Peter: You're drunk! The same as right now! Tony: Get drunk and go to bed. Peter: Hey! The cops, the cops saw that you were drunk I don't know what you've been drinking, but you've been drunk, you were this morning, when I got up this morning on Sunday morning, and you were just nattering about things, to Tony, and I just turned away I just didn't pay any attention. Because it was so drunk and it got worse, Tony left, and you just kept raising hell and, tearing me apart. Then you strike- emits a moan of objection Peter: Then you started trying to hit, and I had to call the police Ray: I didn't ? Peter: Sorry, that's what happened. You know it and I know it. Ray: Well they never fuckin' came Peter: Yup, they came three times. Ray: I'm I... Peter: They came three times and they said that if they had to come again they would put you in the jail. Ray: No, that's, no that is just not true. Peter: That is not true... that is true what happened, they came three times. Three times they came, and they told you to shut up and you still won't, and that is what my problem is I can't make him shut up! He just keeps screaming! I want him to go to bed and I've told him 'Go to bed!', but he won't do it. And I don't know what to do with that Tony. That's fine. Tony: Well I don't know what to do with it. Peter: I know we can hit each other, but God dammit! I don't know, when I tell him to go to bed, what can I do if he won't go to bed. Ray: Hey you are a lyin' cocksucker... Peter: See, I’m a lying cocksucker. Ray: When the police come, I, I... Peter: The police came, they told you to shut up your fucking mouth. mumbles in disagreement to Tony Peter: Ray please stop, go to bed! Please stop go to bed! Ray: God dammit they come and... Peter: The point is, Ray, go to bed! Quit bothering all the rest of us, go to bed! Ray: Hey, but, but.... Peter: See, here's what happens. Ray: Don't forget you son of a bitch... Peter: He won't do it, he calls me a son of a bitch. Ray: Well don't forget. Peter: Go to bed! Ray: They did arrest me. Peter: I called for them to arrest you because you're a drunken bastard, you've been drinking again, for two days and Tony has seen it and I have seen it and ahh there is no other way- Ray: They did arrest me, and they brought me back- Peter: They said, they said that if you caused any more trouble, you would be in the “Stony Lonesome”. Ray: No, that's not true at all... Peter: That is what they said, OK go ahead say what you said! Say what you say, but you're lying! You're drunk! And they told you that you were drunk! mumbles Peter: And they told you to- Ray: And they asked you, they asked you whether you was drunk. Peter: And I told them 'no I was not', which I was not. mumbles again Peter: They told you to shut up and you still haven't. Ray: Sir... Peter: Sir!! Alright if I have to speak out I gotta speak out again! Shut up!! Go to bed! Tony: Hold it down here. mumbles Peter: Alright you do it! Tony: Hold it down, hold it down. Peter: I don't know how to... engine drowns them out Tony: ...when I come in the gate. I'm not going to put up with it, I'm not going to put up with it all night. Peter: I know, I can't take it anymore Ray: Those people they didn't, they didn't they didn’t me a fuckin' asshole Peter: Ah apartment three, apartment four, I mean apartment two, apartment four, apartment seven, they've all been complaining about- Ray: He thinks, he thinks they're his fuckin' friends, they ain't. Peter: They've all been complaining about it because you just keep screeching will you go to bed! Ray: Fine I... Peter: I don't know what to do, will you go to bed!